Chance (2nd Edition)
by KaiserLos
Summary: "Asuna is gone. Kirito has lost all meaning to his life. But Suguha is there to light up his life once more. A sibling relationship turns into something much more. Love. What will happen to these two now?" KazutoxSuguha / KiritoxLeafa. (Fanfic rewrite! The link to the original story will be in the introduction. UPDATE:Increasing the rating to M for the OCCASIONAL Lemon scenes. )
1. Introduction

Hey guys! Kaiser here once again. Now, I've received a lot of comments saying that I should continue writing the SAO fanfic "Chance" which is a Sugu/Kirito pairing fic. Now, due to a lot of circumstances (those circumstances being almost failing high school and other such issues) I was not able to continue writing.

Now, I am currently a college student. And surprisingly, I have a lot more free time than when I was in high school. I thought about continuing "Chance," but I thought it would be better to start over. I believe my writing skills have improved over the course of time.

Now here are a couple of things to mention. First, this story is still the same, but with a few edits and changes here and there, but is still essentially the same story. Second, I am shifting the rating from "M" to "T." Why? Because I am not good with Lemon and it might open up to a bigger viewing audience.

If you want to see the original story, please check out my profile and look for it. It has the same name anyways.

The first chapter is already up. Update might be once or twice a month. Depends on my schedule. But here it is, "Chance" remastered!


	2. Chapter 1- Death

It was a cold, rainy night. Onii-chan and I just finished eating dinner a while ago. After that, he and I agreed to meet again in ALO. It has only been a week since we saved Asuna-san from that creep Sugo Nobuyuki. She had to stay in the hospital after we saved her because her body became very weak. Even weaker compared to Onii-chan the moment he escaped SAO. I went through a lot of things when I was with Onii-chan. But one thing will always remain the same; I'm still in love with him. Even though his heart belonged to Asuna-san, as long as I can be with him, I'll be happy nonetheless.

After we ate, I stayed at the kitchen to clean up the dishes. Onii-chan and I made a little routine where each night we'd switch places on who will cook and who will wash the dishes. Tonight was my turn to clean the dishes. I'll be honest; Onii-chan isn't the best cook. But he's been practicing and getting better at it. I teach him sometimes.

While I was washing the last of the plates, the phone suddenly rang. I quickly dried my hands to answer it, but it stopped ringing while I was on my way to the living room. Onii-chan probably beat me to it and answered it himself. With a little shrug, I returned to the kitchen to take out the trash.

"WHAT?!"

Onii-chan's voice echoed throughout the house. It shocked me quite a bit. Onii-chan then suddenly ran down the stairs, putting on his jacket, and went straight outside the house. "Onii-chan!" I called out to him. "Onii-chan! Where are you going? You didn't even bring an umbrella with you!" Without hesitation, I took my umbrella, and ran after him.

I soon caught up with him moments later. "Onii-chan! Be careful! You might—" Then suddenly, he slipped on the wet pavement. I ran to him and helped him get back up on his feet. "Thank you, Sugu…" He said to me in a soft voice. "It's okay, Onii-chan. Just be careful. Where were you going anyway? Running off like that?" Slowly, he turned his face away from me and replied in a quiet, sorrowful tone, "To the hospital where Asuna is… She's in critical condition."  
"W-what? What's wrong with her?"  
"She's… She's…"

I wrapped my arms tightly around Onii-chan to comfort him. I could feel his tears on my shoulder. I whispered softly into his ear, "Come on. Let's go." With my umbrella in one hand, I took Onii-chan's arm in the other and ran. We ran as fast as we could. The wind was strong that night, and the rain was heavy. But we just ran through it all. Luckily, there weren't many cars that night.

We reached the hospital soon after. It was around 8:30 in the evening already. It was this late but doctors and nurses are still walking around the place. I suppose it is true about a doctor's job never being done. Onii-chan and I ran up to the counter and asked the woman sitting behind it for Asuna's room. "Her room is 315. Please take the elevator placed at the end of the hall for your convenience. Thank you." She replied to him.

"Thank you!" Onii-chan said. We quickly went into the elevator and pressed the "3" button. Onii-chan's fists were clenched hard. The expression on his face shows sadness, fear and worry. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly and leaned my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my hand gently in return. "Onii-chan…" I said quietly. No reply.

The elevator doors swung open when we reached the third floor, and we hurriedly searched for room 315. After finding the room, Onii-chan quickly pened it and rushed inside. Standing over Asuna laying on her bed was her father, Shozo Yuki. Onii-chan ran to his side, and grabbed the edge of Asuna's bed. I moved closer to see her condition.

There was an ECG machine beside her, and her heart rate was dropping slowly. "Kirigaya Kazuto… Kirigaya Suguha… I am glad you came." Shozo Yuki said to Onii-chan and I. "What happened to her, Yuki-san?" Onii-chan asked, tears slowly coming out of his eyes. Shozo Yuki shook his head and looked down on his daughter.

"You see… Asuna always had a weak body. I suppose the expectations people had on her stressed her out. Playing that game was her escape. But when we found out she was trapped in that game Sword Art Online, we were all concerned about her health. And she has been trapped for an even longer time than the others who had the same fate."

Shozo turned to Onii-chan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry to say this, but… Asuna will be gone in a few moments." He said to him. Those words pierced through me like a blade. Onii-chan started crying. "Thank you… for being her companion in that dreaded game. And thank you for saving her... I shall leave you two alone to say your goodbyes." With that, Shozo Yuki left the room.

Onii-chan sat on the edge of Asuna's bed, gently caressing her soft face."H-hey, Asuna…I'm here." A sad smile appeared on his face. It pains me so much to seeall of this. "Asuna… y-you're going on a trip… Yeah. It's… it's like a vacation. You're going to a paradise where no one can harm you. Where it's always safe…"

He took her hand in his, still crying. "But… I can't go with you. I wish I was here sooner, Asuna… I love you, so much… ever since that day in SAO. I fell for you… We did so many things together… I hope I made you happy, Asuna…"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Her heart rate dropped to zero. Only the sound of the heart monitor remained. Asuna-san was now gone. Onii-chan took her lifeless body and wrapped his arms around her. "Why… Asuna…"


End file.
